San-Ri no Akuma
by StringDman
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack, the large Bijuu was sealed inside of a newborn baby. That baby was Naruto Uzumaki. But, unbeknown to everyone else, there were two other demons that night that were sealed inside two other babies that night. Those two were Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura. With this, the three must learn to control their demons, look past their flaws, and work together.
1. Sono Yoru

**San-Ri no Akuma**

 **On the night of the Kyuubi attack, the large Bijuu was sealed inside of a newborn baby. That baby was Naruto Uzumaki. But, unbeknown to everyone else, there were two other demons that night that were sealed inside two other babies that night. Those two were Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura. With this, the three must learn to control their demons, look past their flaws, and work together as a team.**

 **M for language, violence, nudity, possible lemons. OC, OOC, AU.**

 **Chapter 1: Sono Yoru**

* * *

"Talking normally"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Demons talking"**

 _ **"Demons thinking/communicating telepathically"**_

"Juutsu's being used"

It was quite a night for the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. He had rushed out of his office the moment he received word of his wife going into the labor. He was both excited and worried at the same time as he knew that the seal on Kushina holding the Kyuubi no Kitsune at bay would be weakened at this time. He also knew that after Kushina gives birth, he would need to look over the seal to ensure that nothing terrible would happen. Minato didn't know why, but for the whole day he had a foreboding feeling of a calamity, yet the entire time he thought of this, he saw that the village was peaceful. To any other Kage, this would be a good thing, but for Minato Namikaze, he saw this as an omen. The worst of times happen during the peaceful ones, and right now Konoha was in a luscious time of peace. It made him uneasy that he was feeling this way on the day his son would be born, but maybe it was just him being paranoid.

Minato rushed to the underground location of where his wife and soon to be son would be and smiled a bit. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would be a father with a son and a beautiful wife. He felt that he was the luckiest man n the world right now. Using Hiraishin, he flashed his way over to the entrance of the cave and made his way down. Once he made it to a dead end, he made a few handseals and a large seal appeared on the wall. Suddenly, the wall disappeared and Minato saw the large room that had a bed in the center where Kushina was giving birth. The woman delivering for her was none other than Biwako Sarutobi, the wife of the former Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Minato made his way over to his screaming wife as she was giving birth and stood at her side to hold her hand. That was a mistake as she squeezed tightly onto him, causing him to grit his teeth in pain.

"MINATO!" Kushina yelled out in agony.

"I-I'm right he-here." He winced out.

"WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" She yelled again as some of her chakra seeped out of her, albeit very small.

"Kushina." Biwako spoke in a stern tone that caught the red head's attention. "You need to calm down and push. I can see the head but you need to focus."

Kushina looked to the old woman with a glare as she tries to focus on the task at hand. She gritted her teeth, squeezed Minato's hand hard, and pushed with all of her strength. It was an agonizing time for her as she had never felt pain like this before. Even fighting against her Aunt Tsunade wasn't this painful. With her using her strength to get through this and everyone focused on the delivery, nobody noticed the faint trickle of red chakra coming from Kushina and seeping into the ground.

* * *

 ** _Unknown location_**

In a land of darkness a large creature was laid out in a field, chained down to the ground. The creature was breathing in steady breaths as it's black fur moved with its surroundings. The chains were a deep crimson color with some kind of intricate seals on it. Some of the chains were pierced into the creatures body, drawing small trickles of blood but not even phasing the creature. The creature shifted a bit as the chains were still making its time to sleep uncomfortable. A large tail swirled behind the creature as it had been freed from those chains long ago. This was just another day for this creature until it's chakra was finally diminished to zero. Until then, it was one painful sleep after another. But something was different this day. One of the creature's ears perked up when it heard a faint call. It raised its head to reveal a dark muzzle, pure purple eyes with deep blue iris's, and a large scar on the right side of its neck leading to its ear. It sniffed the air as it now smelled the familiar scent of the one it followed into battle many times long ago.

 **"Master."** It spoke in a deep, masculine tone, as it's tail wagged along the chains to its other tails.

 _ **Unknown location #2**_

In a land of hellfire, another large creature was chained down. Only this creature wasn't simply chained down to the ground. No, this one was crucified onto a large slab of heated rock. It's once white fur now covered in burns and scorch marks. It's long white tails were pinned down with large rods and its limbs were in the same way. The same red chains were attached to it as the previous creature, only these chains were glowing and burning hot at all times. The large creature either seemed to not care about the heat, or has gotten used to it by now as it hadn't even reacted whatsoever. That all changed when a familiar sound caught its attention. The creature raised its head to reveal a similar muzzle to the first, only it had white fur, deep red eyes with deep black iris's and a large burn scar across its left eye, blinding it. It looked up as the familiar scent of the one it served filled its senses.

 **"Master Kurama."** It spoke in a hopeful feminine tone as the tails began to twitch and attempt to wag.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Minato's fears and paranoia were proven true when a masked man came and abducted his newborn son, Naruto. The man demanded to be near the weakened Kushina or else Naruto would die. Minato was fast, one of the fastest ninja in the world only rivaled by the Raikage A, but even he couldn't make it to the man in time before he plunged the kunai into Naruto's throat. He had no choice but to relent and allow the man to do whatever he was about to do to Kushina, and what he did was unthinkable. With some sort of jutsu, he released the Kyuubi from Kushina's seal. The large fox broke through the cave and gave a mighty roar as it was finally free.

"No." Minato said to himself as he saw the Kyuubi stand tall out in the open. He looked to his wife see the man had left and placed Naruto down next to her even more weakened state. "KUSHINA!" He yelled as he flashed over to her.

She was unresponsive for a few seconds as he held her and the still crying Naruto in his arms. He didn't know what to do now. He had lost the love of his life, a masked man with a Sharingan had released the Kyuubi, and now there was no stopping the fox from destroying the village. At least that is what he thought, until he saw the fox take off in the opposite direction at breakneck speeds. Minato was confused as to why the Kyuubi didn't just attack, but right now wasn't the time to be picky.

"Hokage-sama!?" The familiar, feminine voice of Biwako broke him from his trance. Minato looked to her and saw that she was worse for ware, clearly broken right arm, large gash to her side, and a head injury, but if she was treated quickly she would survive. "We need to leave this place now."

Minato nodded and picked up his wife and son before flashing away from the cave and to the Sarutobi residence. Hiruzen was confused at first, especially with the roar of what he feared was the Kyuubi right outside of the gates, but he was more concerned with the state Kushina was in. Minato couldn't explain as he left to retrieve Biwako. It took him only a second to bring the elderly woman back to the residence where Hiruzen called in the doctors right away.

* * *

As this was going on, Kyuubi was running as far away from Konoha as possible, but even he knew the genjuutsu placed on him would take effect in a matter of moments. He was running with a purpose to get somewhere quickly. After a few more seconds, the large fox made it to a mountain ridge with a large crevice leading downward. He took several deep breaths as the genjuutsu was slowly taking control of him.

 **"With my will, as the ruler of all demons and foxes,"** He started as he began to glow a bright red and orange color. His fur gave off smoke as he roared into the air. **"I RELEASE YOU FROM PRISON TO ONCE AGAIN SERVE YOUR MASTER!"**

With that, the smoke and light died down and red chakra shot down into the ground and down the crevice like a lightning bolt. The two creatures felt the chakra, felt the power of their old master fire into them and felt the chains and rods shake violently. The two let out a roar of their own as the dark furred one slowly stood up, breaking the chains in the process, releasing dark chakra as well. The white furred one pulled her limbs and the rods were slowly coming out of her. The same with the chains and rods to her tails as she started release an intense green energy. The two roared loudly once more as they finally broke out of their own prisons and stood tall for the first time in more than a century.

 ** _"Daku, Shizen."_** Kyuubi struggled to communicate with the two through the mental link thanks to the quickening effect of the genjuutsu.

 _ **"Master!"**_ The two shouted through the mental connection Kyuubi.

 _ **"Ah."**_ Kyuubi sighed out. _**"It's good to hear your voices once again you two."**_

 _ **"Master where are you?!"** _The white furred one asked frantically. _**"We can save you this time! Just tell us where you are! Please!"**_

 _ **"I'm sorry Shizen."**_ Kyuubi spoke in its growing weakened mind. **_"But by the time you two get here, I'll already be sealed inside of another Uzumaki. And from what I briefly saw, it'll be a newborn baby."_**

 ** _"Then we'll take the baby away and figure out how to free you master!_** " The dark one yelled out.

 _ **"No Daku."**_ Kyuubi spoke to the now named Daku. _**"That is not our way. Never will be. Don't give them more reasons to fear us you two."**_

 _ **"What do we do master?"**_ Shizen asked as she started to whimper.

 ** _"When I wake inside of the boy, I will send out a signal for the two of you to find."_** He explained as his mind was fading to the feral nature the man in the mask wanted. **_"It will mark two pure children. Bond to them and when the time is right, find me."_**

 ** _"You want us to bind ourselves to humans master?!"_** Daku yelled in outrage. _**"After everything they've done to us, after everything they took away from us, our home, our people, our families, our freedom, you want us to be their slaves!?"**_

 _ **"No Daku!" Kyuubi yelled out to them both. "Not slaves. Those days are long since passed. Not slaves, but something more."**_ His mind was failing him quicker. _**"Something stronger."**_ His voice was giving out on him. _**"Something greater."**_ Kyuubi faded into his own mind as he was centimeters away from the darkness corrupting his mind once more. **_"Partners."_**

 _ **"MASTER!"** _Both Daku and Shizen shouted as the connection was gone and their master was lost to them once more.

Kyuubi was no longer in control as he was now feral and wanting to stain his claws and teeth in the blood of humans. Unfortunately, Konoha wasn't that far away from sating that bloodlust.

* * *

Minato was standing outside of the room where doctors were working on both Kushina and Biwako at the Sarutobi residence. He held the now sleeping form of his son in his arms as he sat in a chair outside the room. He still had no clue who that man was aside from an Uchiha, or where the Kyuubi ran off to, but right now didn't matter. What did matter was that his wife was in critical condition after both giving birth and having the Kyuubi ripped from her body. Who knows what that did to her.

Minato looked to the door separating him from Kushina and sighed. His eyes tired from all that's happened so far tonight and his body felt heavy. His mind had went a mile a minute and he was feeling the pressure of something terrible once again happening to his home and his family.

The door opened up to reveal one of the doctors to Minato. The older man sighed out, not a good indication. Minato stood up with Naruto wrapped up in his arms.

"How are they?" He hesitantly asked him.

The doctor looked to his Hokage and sighed once more. "It's not good Hokage-sama."

Minato went wide eyed as he didn't want to hear this, but knew that it was important. It concerned the woman that he loved and her current condition and that was all he needed to know for now. "How bad are they?"

"Well." The doctor started. "Biwako-sama will make a full recovery but won't be able move on that leg of hers like she used to. Kushina-sama though." He stopped hesitantly.

"What?" Minato asked, trying and failing not to sound desperate.

"We've done all we could for her," the doctor continued. "But I'm afraid that with the severe drain on her chakra coupled with blood loss and damaged nerve tissue from the strain of child birth, she is in a coma Hokage-sama."

Minato went wide eyed. Kushina. His Kushina, was in a coma? The woman who took on Kumo ninja like it was nothing. The woman dubbed the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero by many in the village was now in a coma for who knows how long. Minato couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could this have happened? Why to him and his family? Why tonight of all nights? What did this all mean? Unfortunately, those questions were stopped by the blaring alarms all throughout Konoha. Minato looked around and heard people panicking outside. He made his way out of the residence and quickly made his way to the Hokage mansion. There, he saw a sight that would become etched into his mind forever.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune slaughtering his fellow ninja.

"I don't understand." Minato said to himself as he stared wide eyed at the scene before him. The large Bijuu swung its tails around, hitting and burning anything in its way in an unbridled rage. "Not too long ago it was running away. Why is it attacking us now?"

The ninja down below were trying their best to slow down the large beast, but so far nothing was working. Kunai and shuriken burned up from the intense heat the fox was putting out. Water and earth jutsu did nothing to slow it down. Frontal assaults were suicide. Nothing would work. There were dead ninja, mangled by claw marks, crushed like bugs, burned beyond recognition, missing body parts from the fox's tails swinging, even a few who were half dead and in a daze from the pain. It was images that were burned into his eyes for all eternity as Minato had never witnessed the power of a Bijuu before.

Minato knew he had to do something drastic in order to stop this monster from destroying his home, and that was when he heard the sound of a baby crying in his arms. He went wide eyed and looked down in horror as he realized he was still holding onto his newborn son in the midst of this massacre. When his eyes befell to his son, he was horrified at what he would have to do. It wasn't right for any father to do this, no matter what the circumstances were. No father should condemn his own flesh and blood to the burden that would befall them.

With a sigh filled with regret as the Kyuubi continued to cause destruction to the gates and closer buildings, Minato summoned a Kage Bushin and handed Naruto over to it.

"You know what to do." Minato said in a monotoned voice. The clone nodded solemnly and went inside of the Hokage office with Naruto in tow to leave a message for his son.

Minato, the real one, sighed once again as he looked to the Sarutobi clan house where his comatose wife was. With a lone tear leaving his eye, he whispered out to her, hoping that she would understand.

"Kushina, I'm so sorry."

And with that, Minato left the building and made it out of the village through Hiraishin. He summoned Gamabuten and stood atop the large toads head as the sound of the summons attracted the Kyuubi's attention. The fox turned to the toad and snarled viciously to it. It rushed over to Minato and Gama, intent to rip them both apart, and in its haze of rage and bloodlust, it failed to see that it was running right into a trap.

"You sure about this boy?" Gama asked Minato as the fox got closer. "Once you start, this is it for you. You sure you want to do this?"

Minato looked to the fox with a hard, stern look. He saw the crazed and feral look in its eyes and took a deep breath. "I have no other choice."

And with that, Minato started performing the needed hand seals for what had to be done. He finished just as the Kyuubi neared them, Gama preparing for an attack that didn't come.

"Sealing Jutsu: Shiki Fujin."

The next thing that happened was so fast as the clone reappeared with Naruto and a brilliant flash of light appeared that blinded both the Kyuubi and the other ninja and civilians watching. The bright flash could bee seen for miles and blinded practically everyone watching. Unbeknownst to the villagers, the Shinigami appeared behind Minato and reached through his soul, grabbing at the Kyuubi in a death grip the fox could not escape from. Minato focused through the pain and started forming the hand seals for what came next. He knew this was his end, nothing stopping that, but once he looked to his crying son, he knew that he should have a first class trip straight to Jigoku.

 _"Forgive me, Naruto."_ Minato thought before finishing the seal.

Right as he finished the seal, the Shinigami grinned as it pulled the Kyuubi into it through Minato and then into the seal Naruto had on his belly. The Shinigami watched as Minato coughed up blood and fell to his knees on top of Gama's head.

 **"The deed is done."** It said in a demonic voice before widening its eyes at what it briefly saw of the boys future and grinned. **"Oh, I'm curios as to how this boys destiny will go."**

With the Shinigami disappearing, Gama grabbed both Minato and Naruto and set them down in a clearing. He looked at the state Minato was in. His body was paler, his breaths in shallow rags, his eyes a bloodshot red, and his body slimmer to near skeletal like. All in all, Gama knew that Minato's time was coming and all he could do was pray for a peaceful afterlife for the Yondaime Hokage.

"So long kid." Gama nodded before disappearing into his own world.

Minato, knowing that he didn't have much time left, looked to his still crying son with dying vision. He was finally able to get a good look at him. Spiky blond hair, whisker marks on his cheeks, semi-tanned skin, and now the seal on his stomach indicating that he was now a Jinchuuriki. Minato gave a weak smile as he was finally slipping into the endless darkness, the last thing he would ever hear being his son crying his eyes out.

"Naru-to..."

This was the night that the Yondaime Hokage died. October tenth. The same day as the Kyuubi attack, and the same day as his son's birth.

* * *

Darkness.

That was all that he could feel. That was all there was to feel. Darkness and a dampness all around. The Kyuubi opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness all around him. His eyes adjusted to the dark place and he recognized it as some sort of sewer of some kind. There was also water all around the floor, causing the dampness he felt earlier.

 **"Aw."** He started to himself. **"So this is the mind of a child. It doesn't surprise me he's sad right now."**

Kyuubi finally took a breath as he was no longer under the influence of that cursed Sharingan eyed bastard. He has been used by those eyes far too many times in the past, but this was the last time in his opinion. This wouldn't be his end, it would be a new beginning. But for now, it was time to uphold his end to his followers. He didn't know how strong this pulse would be considering that he was just now sealed inside of the boy, but fortunately the child didn't have strong chakra coils yet. This would make the pulse go out through the village, but it would still be slow for a few hours. Fortunately for Kyuubi, both Daku and Shizen were beyond loyal to him, and they would find suitable bodies for themselves. That much was guaranteed.

 **"Here we go."** Kyuubi started as he focused his chakra and sent out a pulse that only his kind could sense. There was no telling how strong it would be, so he kept at it for a solid thirty minutes before exhaustion from both the genjutsu and the sealing got to him. He collapsed and panted in the cell. **"Now all I can do, is wait."**

* * *

 **So, what do ya'll think of this so far? Interesting? Different? I honestly don't know, I'm just trying something new at this point to take my mind off my other works for now.**

 **I'm pretty sure ya'll noticed the title and some of the wording were in Japanese. Trying something new, each chapter is gonna have a Japanese name to it. Lol.**

 **The next chapter will have a bit more info on who Daku and Shizen are, since they're OC's. It'll also introduce Sakura. I decided to do something different with her since most people do either the same thing with her or tweak her a bit. This story will change her character completely. Same with Sasuke to an extent. Hope nobody flames me for making Sasuke a likable character in this story.**

 **Here's something else different I'm going to do in this story.**

 _ **Next chapter: Ushinawareta Sakura**_

 _ **"Why?" The little girl asked no one in particular. "Why did they leave me?" She sobbed into her hands as she didn't know what to do now. She was all alone now and didn't know where to go in this village. All she did was sit on the bench and cry into her hands.**_

 _ **"Hey." The boy spoke to her, getting her attention. She looked up and saw a boy with-**_

 **Till next time. Stay awesome and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	2. Ushinawareta Sakura

**Chapter 2:** **Ushinawareta Sakura**

* * *

 _ **Five years later, night time**_

A five year old girl was walking along the streets of Konohagakure, alone, miserable, and confused. She was walking along in a tattered red shirt and blue cargo shorts, her unkempt pink hair being a main standout of herself as it went down her back almost past her knees. She looked as if she had been in a fight what with all the bruises she had somehow sustained on her face and parts of her arms and legs. Her tired emerald eyes, dull and not full of life, looked all around her surroundings as the villagers either paid her no mind or gave her a wide berth. The children had turned away from her as per their parents order as the parents didn't want their children near that kind of child. Understandable when you think about really. Who would want to be friends with a girl who looks like that? Though, this girl wasn't always like this. She used to be happy for her oh so short life.

Before _that_ day.

"Hey kid." An adult voice spoke up with a slur from the girls right. She turned rather lazily and looked up to see a rather large man with some kind of bottle in his hand. He was wobbly on his feet and had a perverted grin to his face. "Wanna have some fun wit me tonight, huh?"

The girl paid him no attention and continued to walk on as if he wasn't there at all to begin with. The man's grin fell slowly as he shouted towards her.

"HEY, BRAT! WHERE DO YA THINK YUR GOIN?!" He shouted, getting peoples attention in the process.

The girl continued on as if no one was shouting at her and didn't even pay any of the villagers any attention. The man grew angry and lifted his bottle up in the air in a fit of rage. He threw it at her and it struck her in the back of the head, hard. She fell forward and landed flat on her face, not moving. The people that saw this mostly just ignored what had happened and continued on their way, some watched the girl laying there with a visible cut along the back of her head and blood coming out. One person though, one small person, did something else.

A boy, no older than five ran to the girls side and checked on her. He had seen what happened and had no idea why anyone would do that to an innocent girl. Then again, he couldn't say much since he went through worse every day. The boy sighed, his spiky blond hair muddied with dirt, his ripped up yellow shirt that used to be white fluttering with the wind, and his own pair of shorts where one leg is longer than the other. He looked down to the girl with his own sapphire blue eyes and turned her over. He saw that she was still breathing, barely, and decided right then and there to help her.

As he gently lifted her up and carried her bridal style, the boy heard the familiar sounds of the villagers berating and whispering insults his way. This was common to him along with the usual beatings and mobs abusing him in grotesque ways. Not too long ago, about a week no less, he was surrounded by a group of men with ninja tools that reeked of poison and other liquids. After they finished cutting pieces of his flesh off, they had their way with the boy. Somehow though, after about five or six days, the pieces of skin missing returned to the boy. The poison left two days after said event.

The boy carried the girl as best as his small arms could and left the street to go to the hospital. While he was walking, people started to cry out in outrage that the "demon child" was going to kidnap a little girl for his own sick pleasures. The boy of course wanted to defend himself, but stopped once he felt the girl's breathing slowing. He rushed off to the hospital in the hopes that his friend was working tonight and could help her.

 _ **Ten minutes later**_

After running for awhile, the boy finally reached his destination. Panting and covered in sweat, the boy made his way into the building only for one of the doctors to scream at him to get out. This was a normal occurrence to him as he had been to the hospital many times. Most of those times being thrown out, other times given false treatment that just made him feel worse than when he had initially came.

That didn't matter right now as a woman with long, lavender blue hair, pale gray eyes and in a nurses outfit that was just a white dress with the symbol for the hospital on her chest came rushing towards the boy.

"Naruto?" The woman started as she stopped in front of him.

"Hitomi." The now named Naruto spoke up to the named nurse, Hitomi, with a smile.

"What happened to you?" She started, ignoring the glares from her fellow nurses and the doctors at her concern for the 'demon' child. She looked down to her small friend and noticed that he was carrying a little girl in his shaking arms. She noticed those arms were slowly being covered in blood. "And what happened to her?"

"She was walking down the street and some drunk guy threw a bottle at the back of her head." Naruto explained as Hitomi picked the girl up from his arms.

She turned and walked to a nearby room, followed closely by the blond boy. Despite the constant protest and mistreatment of Naruto here, no one dared to try anything when Hitomi was around. That woman was very persuasive when it came to the boy. Take into account of her own family and just what she could do to this hospital with a single suggestion to her husband, and most of the staff didn't do anything when Naruto showed and she was working.

Hitomi went into a room with Naruto behind her and set the girl on a table. Her medical skills as both a nurse and a former ninja showed as she used her skills to diagnose the girls condition. What she found shocked her. Almost as much as when she first met Naruto over a year ago. The girl had been physically beaten in a horrible fashion. Her right arm was all but shattered, she had several broken ribs, a severe concussion along with a skull fracture, muscle tears along various parts of her body, a punctured lung, and a cracked vertebrae in her spine.

All before Hitomi found that the girl had a horrible cut to the back of her head.

Hitomi was both furious and saddened by what she had just found about this girl and was amazed that she was even conscious from what Naruto had told her beforehand. She was appalled that no one would even consider checking if the girl was alright. It sickened her to no end as Naruto explained what he had seen and heard from earlier.

As he was explaining, Hitomi was doing her best to heal the girl with mixed results. The cut to the back of her head was healed along with the pierced lung and the cracked vertebrae, but that was as far as her skills in medical ninjutsu could take her. She would need either a master in the arts such as Tsunade the Sannin, or would have to tell the doctors to operate on the girl. Since Tsunade was no longer in the village, the latter option was her only choice.

"Naruto." Hitomi started as she looked down to the blond.

"Yes Hitomi?" He started, looking up to her with worry in his sapphire eyes.

"I'm going to go and get some doctors to work on this girl." Hitomi explained. "I'll need you to watch over her for a few minutes then head out once the doctors come in. Okay?" She smiled down to him, washing his worries away.

Naruto smiled that big tooth smile to her. "No problem Hitomi."

She ruffled his hair a bit, not caring of the mess it had and left after washing said hand. Naruto stood by the girl as she somehow breathed, albeit very shallowly. He brought a chair next to the table and sat down, watching her and sighing. He had no idea that the people of this village was this cruel as to hurt another child for no good reason. He didn't get it. Why hurt her? What did she do to deserve this? Naruto didn't know, but the questions were just a parallel to his own life. Five years of being alive, just like she most likely was, and he still had no answer. The Hokage wouldn't give him a straight answer either, always stating that all the villagers needed was time, but time for what exactly? He never told the boy what exactly. The Hokage just simply responded by saying that in time he would understand. Not much to understand aside from the fact that the villagers hated him for something and kept calling him a demon. If he truly was a demon though, would he really allow these people to keep hurting him? The answer was simple.

No. No he wouldn't.

So why did they think he was a demon anyway? Oh well. Another question for another time.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the girl and hoped that she would be okay. As he watched her, something felt off to him. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt compelled around her. Compelled to make sure she was okay. That she would heal properly. He didn't know why, but something inside of him was gnawing at him to ensure that she would be safe. Naruto reached his hand out towards hers slowly, that gnawing feeling grew in his body and he didn't know why. The small blond took her by her left hand and held it gently, hoping this gesture would at the very least comfort her as she slept. The feeling slowly started to fade and he was calm now. He smiled as she was still sleeping a little bit better now. Her breathing wasn't as shallow anymore, so that was very good.

Suddenly and without warning, the doors to the room opened up and two doctors walked in. They scowled at the blond and Naruto knew now was the time to leave. Unbeknownst to him though, something else was going with the girl as soon as he let her hand go to leave.

 _ **The Girls mindscape**_

Darkness.

That was all that was visible for as far as the eye could see right now. Darkness and water. Water was all around the floor to the area as all that was visible was the battered and beaten form of the girl with cotton candy colored hair laying in the water.

She lay there, motionless, eyes closed and breathing as shallowly as she was a minute ago in front of the blond. She was in the same clothes and was still bleeding from the top of her head, her blood mixing with the water. The girl was still as if she had accepted this darkness as her life was slowly slipping away from her.

"I'm sorry." A weak and frail voice sounded off in the darkness. "I'm so sorry." The voice continued on as it grew weaker and weaker by the second. Nothing seemed to stop the voice from dimming to a whisper, until suddenly there was a flash of light.

The girl still lay motionless in the water, but she managed to crack an eye open once the flash reached her. She struggled at first, but with some vigor and a mild curiosity, she was able to see that something had landed not too far away from her. It looked like some kind of dog of some kind with a dark black fur to it. The girl, for what it was worth, could barely see it within the darkness, but she knew it was there, looking for something. It looked around for that something for a short time before its eyes landed on the girl lying in the water. The girl was able to get a very good look at its deep purple eyes and scarred face as it walked over towards her. She didn't know what to think at this point. Maybe this is what death felt like. A large dog looking creature appears to take you away to the afterlife. Or maybe she was going to wherever the bad people went instead. That didn't sound like a far fetched thing to think about. Her life had been miserable ever since that night, why should the afterlife be any different?

 **"You look like shit kid."** The creature spoke in a deep, masculine voice. The creature saw that the girl didn't look surprised or confused by a talking animal and became slightly enraged. It stood over her and leaned down to look directly into her pale emerald eyes. **"So after all this time, I finally get this, partner, and she's a broken mess?"** It sighed. **"Figures I get the broken one as per usual, but if Master Kurama and his vessel picked you, I have no other choice."**

It stood up straight and continued to look down at her. The girl could only stare as its eyes glowed a dark purple color. She felt a sharp pain in her head and her body followed. She wanted to scream but her voice was too weak. She wanted to flail about, but her body was too heavy. She wanted to cry out, but her eyes were dry. All she could do was lay there and stare at the creatures eyes as whatever it was doing was going to happen to her whether she wanted it to happen or not.

 **"I'll see you when you're ready kid."** The creature spoke as it's eyes stopped glowing. It turned away from her and began to walk away.

The girl felt her body was lighter, like a great weight had been lifter off of her. She opened her eyes fully for the first time in a long time and turned her head to look at whatever the creature was that spoke to her. Right as she saw it, she saw it had five black tails swaying behind it, then everything went dark.

 _ **Hospital room**_

The girl's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly in a panic. She looked around her surroundings and saw that she was in a well sized room with a single door and a window next to her bed. As she lay there on said bed, she felt that there was something in her arm and checked. She saw that it was a needle placing fluids inside of her body and she went wide eyed in horror. Without thinking, she reacted violently and ripped the needle out in an even bigger panic and looked around the room. She was breathing heavily and was confused on her surroundings to an extent. She recognized this as a hospital room, but she didn't recognize where she was specifically.

 _'The last thing I remember-'_ She said to herself as she recalled walking down a street then darkness. She shook her head of the memory and decided to stand up.

 _ **"Wouldn't try that kid."**_ A deep, masculine voice spoke up to her, causing her to jump a bit at this. She looked around frantically while once again panicking to herself. _**"Geez kid would you calm the hell down, it's getting way too flooded in here as it is, dammit!"**_ The voice shouted to her in an annoyed tone.

"I-I'm sorry?" She spoke in a confused tone that warranted clarification to the voice.

Said voice sighed in frustration. _**"Just so ya know kid, I'm inside your head, and right now with all this panic you're feelin', it's gettin real flooded in here."**_

The girl nodded and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. For a while it was working. Her breathing had calmed down and she no longer felt like her life was in danger again. The voice in her head chuckled a bit at this as she started to take in her surroundings. She knew she was in a hospital room, but she had no idea where she was specifically. She stood up and went to the window and saw a bustling village with many people going about their day. Happy faces on civilians, ninja walking around the place going about their duties, children having fun with one another. The girl went wide eyed at this beautiful place. The sun shined brightly over the buildings and brought about a shine to the village as a whole that was stunning to her.

"Wow." She said to herself.

 _ **"Don't get too hooked on the sights kid."**_ The voice spoke out to her once more.

"Why, mister voice?" She asked him as she looked around to make sure this wasn't what some ninja could do.

 _ **"First of all, my name ain't 'mister voice'."**_ He started. **_"It's Daku. Get it right. Got it?"_**

"Um," the girl hesitated for a moment. "Okay then Daku. My name's Sakura. Sakura Ha-", Sakura stopped herself from finishing that last statement and Daku took notice.

 _ **"Sakura what now?"**_

She stood there in front of the window for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not that name meant anything to her anymore. Especially after what happened to her. She shook her head and answered. "Just Sakura is fine."

Daku grunted at her vagueness, but relented either way. Sooner or later she would have to either tell him or he will just sift through her memories when she's asleep. It was only that last word that his master spoke of that stayed his hand at that option.

Partners.

He needed her to trust him and vise versa if this whole 'partners' thing was gonna work. For now though, all he had was a name and many dark thoughts in her mind to feed off of. Daku will eventually get answers one day from her.

Sakura's musing over her name ended when the door opened and a woman walked in with a tray of food in hand.

"Oh. I see you're awake now." A gentle voice spoke to her that caused her to turn around to see a beautiful woman with pale gray eyes and long lavender hair. She smiled gently towards Sakura as she walked over to her. "I'm glad you're back on your feet, especially so soon."

"T-thank you." Sakura spoke up to the woman.

Hitomi smiled to her and set the tray down on the table next to the bed. Sakura's mouth watered as she saw the food. It wasn't anything extravagant or awe inspiring, just a simple bowl of rice with some beef and eggs next to it on a plate. Hitomi noticed the look in Sakura's eyes and smiled warmly to her. That smiled turned into a light chuckle when she heard the little girls stomach growl loudly. Sakura looked away in embarrassment and fer faced turned bright red.

"Sounds like someone is very hungry." Hitomi spoke up. "Well this food is for you, little girl."

"R-really?" Sakura asked with wide eyes, a look of both desperation and true joy on her face.

Hitomi took notice of that look and was concerned. No child should have that look on their face. Even Naruto doesn't have that look, at least not as often as before.

Hitomi put back on her smile and nodded. "Yep. Just make sure not to eat it too fast. Your body still needs time to heal." She then placed her fist in her hand in a 'sudden realization' moment. "That reminds me, I have to check up on how your health is."

Sakura nodded and sat on the bed as Hitomi placed the tray in front of her. As Sakura was devouring the food, Hitomi used her medical skills to check up on her. To the woman's utter shock, she saw that the girl's body was almost completely healthy. All the bones had mended fully, the muscles reattached like new, her lung was completely healed, her vertebrae was no longer damaged, her skull was completely fine and her concussion just vanished somehow if that were even possible. The only thing wrong with her was that she was malnourished and needed more liquids and food.

Hitomi was in absolute shock. This girl healed almost as fast, if not faster than Naruto. The scary part was that said boy brought her in two days ago.

Sakura continued to eat and enjoy the food, not noticing the look of concern on the nurse's face. She ate all of the food and nearly forgot to ask the woman an important question. Stopping herself, Sakura looked up to the woman.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name miss?"

Hitomi smiled to her as the little girl looked cute asking her this. "My name is Hitomi Hyuuga. What's yours?"

"I'm Sakura." She answered with a smile of her own.

Hitomi noticed that she didn't mention her family name. She was about to ask but decided against it. 'Don't want to make her feel uncomfortable right now despite her physical state.'

After around ten minutes of sitting around doing nothing in particular, one of the doctors came in to check on the girl a whole hour late by Hitomi's count. The man gave Hitomi a dirty look that she ignored and told Sakura that she would see her soon. As Hitomi left the room, she noticed that the doctor was giving her an annoyed look, almost like he was really trying to get the woman out of here fast for some reason. Hitomi didn't like this one bit.

After Hitomi left, the doctor looked around out in the hallway before closing the door. Sakura got a very dangerous vibe from this man as she has felt this kind of tension before. She then noticed the doctor pulling out a syringe full of a clear liquid and saw him grin at her deviously.

Sakura paled. She had seen that look before and didn't like it one bit. She saw flashes of that night and her body shook uncontrollably. She began to sweat and breath sporadically as the nightmarish memory played out in her mind, but that was all stopped when Daku spoke up.

 _ **"HEY KID!"** _He shouted, getting her attention as the doctor started to walk over to her. _**"STOP WITH THE SHAKIN' AND LET'S GET OUT OF THIS SHIT!"**_

"Wha-" Sakura started.

 _ **"THE WINDOW YA DUMMY!"** _Daku shouted again.

Sakura hesitated at first, then as the doctor came closer she just reacted. She ran over towards the window and opened it with a quickness she never had before.

"Hey! Get back here you brat!" The doctor yelled out as he tried to make his way over toward her quickly.

Too bad for him as Sakura jumped out the window from the third floor. As she was falling, she panicked once again, but something felt different. Suddenly she blacked out and was in the water once again. She looked around for a second as she recognized this place as where she met Daku, yet he wasn't there for some weird reason.

Unbeknownst to the girl, Daku had taken control of her body for a brief moment. When he took control, Sakura's eyes changed from an emerald green to amethyst-like purple. He had her turn upright while in mid-air and land on her feet perfectly.

Just as quickly as that happened was a s quick as it ended. Daku gave her back control and Sakura had no idea what just happened. All she did know was that she needed to leave fast. Without thinking and just in a standard patient gown, Sakura ran behind buildings to avoid being seen by others. She didn't know what to do or if she was safe, but right now all she cared about was getting away from it all.

 _ **Hours later, a park:**_

It had been night time for a whiled now and Sakura didn't know what to do or where to go. She was in a village she knew nothing about with people she had no business with. Daku had tried to keep her company but soon found her silence to be annoying and fell asleep. Now it was just her, alone once again. She sat on a bench as the air was flowing slowly around the village, a gentle breeze passing through the gown she was wearing and providing little protection from the wind. Sakura began to shake as she felt her body starting to get colder by the minute. All she could think about was what she remembered from that night, and her eyes began to water.

"Why?" She asked no one in particular. "Why did they leave me?" She sobbed into her hands as she didn't know what to do now. She was all alone now and didn't know where to go in this village. All she did was sit there and cry into her hands.

"Hey." The voice a boy spoke to her, getting her attention. Sakura looked up and saw a boy with golden blond hair, sapphire eyes and dirty clothes looking right at her. He had a messed up shirt with holes and tears into it and bruises along his body from what Sakura could see, yet his eyes held so much kindness that she couldn't help but stare at him.

"You're feeling better now. That's great." He said to her with a big toothed grin on his face. Sakura nodded as he walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bench. "So, how are you feelin'?" He asked her after he sat down.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"When I took you to the hospital, Hitomi said you were in really bad shape." He looked her up and down and smiled. "But now you look fine. Thats good to know."

At the sound of that, Sakura gasped in surprise before smiling herself. "You brought me to the hospital?"

"Uh huh."

"Thank you."

"No problem." He stood up and stretched himself out a bit. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He started after he was done stretching and held his hand out to her. "What's yours?"

She continued to smile and stood up as well. She noticed that she was about eye level with him, maybe a little shorter by an inch and a half. She brought her hand forward and shook his, unaware of something going on between them. "My name's Sakura."

Naruto kept his smile as he shook her hand. "That's a nice name Sakura. Wanna be friends?"

Sakura giggled a little at Naruto's bluntness, but nodded. "I think that would be nice, Naruto."

Naruto had an even bigger smile on his face now, finally he had a true friend in this village. "Hey Sakura." he started as he let go of her hand, unaware of the subtle spark that came about their separation. "Wanna go get some ramen?"

Her stomach answered for her.

"I guess that means ye-" No sooner did he start that sentence was the same time he and Sakura passed out right then and there in the park.

* * *

 **Yep, gonna end this chapter here. I know it's been a long while since I updated anything, but school is a bitch right now. Fortunately this is the finals week and after that I'm done with this semester.**

 **Let me just say this in advance so people don't start asking me later on. No this will not be a NaruSaku pairing. I'm not a huge fan of it to begin with and in all honesty they will have sibling type of bond in this story along with Sasuke. Also I'm not making Sasuke an emo douchbag like most people do.**

 **Also also, I'm gonna try and update my older fics that don't involve Bleach. Just to get those out of the way.**

 _ **Next time: Haha no hoyo**_

 _ **After Itachi left, Sasuke's world started to fall apart. Everyone he loved was gone now, and he had one person to blame.**_

 _ **"I swear on my clan." He started as he stood up from the floor. "I will find you Itachi, and I will-"**_

 _ **"Do nothing." A female voice spoke to him. He looked around only to now find himself in a burnt forest and a large, white fox sitting right in front of him. "You will do nothing."**_

 **Till next. Stay awesome and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	3. Haha no hoyo

**Chapter 3: Haha no hoyo**

* * *

"Ow." Naruto thought to himself as he stood up from the wet ground. Wait. Wet ground? Where was he?

Naruto looked around and noticed that he was in a dark sewer of sorts. There were pipes all along the walls with small amounts of water coming out of some of them. The water was dark along the ground it flowed on and Naruto noticed that he was in a particularly large room. He looked around in awe of this large place before remembering his new friend.

"Sakura." He looked around for her in a slight panic as he had no idea where she was at the moment. He had just gained a friend in his age group for the very first time, no way was he going to lose her to whatever this was.

As the small boy continued to look around the large, dimly lit room, he heard a low groan not too far away from him. Turning to his left, Naruto saw a head of pink laying face down in the water and panicked once again. He rushed over to her as fast as he could and moved her on her back. Her eyes were closed and yet she was breathing just fine.

"Sakura?" Naruto spoke up with a hint of urgency in his tone as he shook her softly. "Sakura please wake up." He shook her once more until her eyes fluttered open.

"Naruto?" Sakura spoke in a tired tone as she woke up. She looked up to see the relieved face of her new friend looking down to her. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." He shrugged to her and looked around their surroundings. "I think we're in a sewer."

Sakura looked around and was taken aback from where they were. Wherever this was, it was definitely not a regular sewer. Naruto helped her up and the two started to walk together to see just what was going on. They didn't know where they were going or how exactly they got here, but that didn't matter right now. All that did matter was getting out of here. The two didn't know if going down a dark passageway was the smart choice, but in the absence of any good options, this seemed to be the next best thing.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere, one hour after a massacre:**_

It was a dark time for the Uchiha Clan. The once proud if not boastful people were systematically destroyed one by one, person by person, life by life until only one was left. That one was the six year old that had just saw his entire family slaughtered in front of him by the one person he cared for the most. The one person he could always look to for guidance and care. His own brother, Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi had killed every last Uchiha in the village except for the little boy running along the back alley's of Konoha to escape something that had been chasing him. His body was fit for a six year old, the perks of training to be like your older, ninja brother I suppose. His dark blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back was now completely red from the splotches of blood along the front and back. His white shorts faired no better as they were stained red and dripping. His face held fear and shock as the tears streamed his face with his one good eye and flowed behind him with each time his feet left the ground. His raven hair was bloody as well as parts of his face from a bad wound to the back of his head. All in all, Sasuke Uchiha was put through the ringer.

He had just returned home after a few hours of training and at worst expected his father to scold him for staying out past curfew. Only when he entered the clan compound the only thing he saw were butchered bodies lying all over the ground, the roof's of houses, and inside of the houses. His child like instincts screamed at him to go home in the hopes that his parents were alright. That this was just a terrible nightmare of some kind and that he'll wake up to the sweet smell of his mother breakfast cooking and the sound of his family and clan bustling out his window.

Sadly, fate was a cruel and unforgiving mistress as the second he entered the house, he slipped and landed in something sticky and wet. Sasuke sat up only to fall back down on his rear as he saw the body of one of his uncle's laying dead at the door, a deep gash going from his right shoulder all the way down his chest it seemed from where blood was coming from.

Sasuke panicked as fear overtook his small form and he ran through the house in search of his parents and brother. As he searched each room, screaming for them and begging whatever god he could that they were safe, he stumbled upon his fathers study and saw it happen then and there. His mother was on her knees in front of the dying form of her husband, his head in her lap as he took his final, bloody breath. She did not cry, nor did she show fear. Mikoto simply closed his eyes and looked up to see her youngest son standing in the doorway with tears streaming out of his eyes like a waterfall. She herself began to cry as she mouthed off something to the boy before a dark figure loomed over her. Sasuke looked behind her and saw a man shrouded in darkness with red eyes and holding a sword standing behind her. Wait. Red eyes? Those were Sharingan eyes. Mikoto tried to say something to Sasuke. She mouthed off something again before the shadowy figure reared his sword arm back and swiftly relieved her head from the rest of her body. Mikoto's head rolled over towards Sasuke's feet slowly, and once she was there, she could only say one thing to her youngest son.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke sobbed as the life in her eyes left and the realization donned on him that his parents and family were killed. He fell to his knees and slowly picked up Mikoto's head as the blood poured down on his shorts, failing to even notice the figure standing before him until it was too late. He looked up as the light from the moon shined into the room to reveal the one person that Sasuke never thought would be capable of doing something like this. His own older brother.

Sasuke could only stammer the teens name as Itachi stood in front of him with a deadly hatred in his eyes. This wasn't the same Itachi. Sasuke's brother never showed hatred. Sure he would get irritated at times but never hate something or someone.

He looked down on his sobbing brother and felt nothing. He saw only another obstacle in his way to his goal. Itachi raised his sword arm, not listening to his little brother begging him not to, only for it to fall on deaf ears. He was about to bring his blade down to end his brother but hesitated. His sword arm froze and shook as his expression started to change a bit. Sasuke saw this and had no idea what was happening, but Itachi suddenly started crying bloody tears from his eyes.

"S-Sa-suke." Itachi strained out. Sasuke looked into his brothers eyes and for that brief moment, his brother was himself again, only crying. "R-R-Run. Please."

Sasuke wanted to protest, to ask his brother why he did what he just did only for his sword arm to come down and slash him on the top of his head and down his right eye. Itachi seemed to have missed on purpose, but was still nearly spot on. At that point, Sasuke ran as far as his legs could take him.

That leads us to the here and now.

Sasuke was still running. As fast as he could and as far as he could, not caring where he was going as long as he was way from his brother. It took him an hour of running before suddenly he tripped over a body in a secluded park. He fell to the ground hard, agitating the wound on his head and causing him to slowly pass out from blood loss. The last thing he saw before he was taken by the darkness was the figure of his older brother standing over him. He feared that this would be how his life ended, but before that could happen, Itachi suddenly started seizing. He didn't know why but being this close to Sasuke and whoever these other two were, was causing him intense pain. Before he lost control, Itachi decided that the wound would either cause Sasuke to die by hemorrhage or by blood loss and quickly left the area via shunshin. Sasuke didn't know what that was, but it didn't matter as he felt his life was ending right then and there. Oh how wrong he would be.

* * *

 _ **The Sewer:**_

Naruto and Sakura had been walking for what seemed like hours now with no end in sight. They were getting tired and hungry from the hours of walking, but knew if they stopped now, they most likely wouldn't be continuing on their trek. At this point, Sakura was leaning onto Naruto as he supported her. She was still tired after all, not eating anything for so long would be detrimental to her. Naruto wanted to carry her on his back like a good friend would, but she refused, not wanting him to strain his already frail body.

The two continued on as they were until they heard a voice in the distance. It was small at first, barely a whisper, but loud enough in the large and practically empty halls of the sewer. The two looked to each other and smiled.

"Maybe that person can help us." Naruto said to her as she nodded and removed her arm from around the back of his neck.

The two nodded to one another before gaining the strength to take off in a sprint in the hopes of finally getting out of here.

Off in the distance though, throughout the halls was a raven haired boy sitting by himself on the water, sobbing. The realization that everyone he had ever cared for was gone all thanks to his brother. His aunts, uncles, cousins, father and his mother were just gone like that. All he could do at the time was watch as his father died in his mothers arms and the last thing she said to him right before she died. Why was she sorry for? What did that even mean now that he thought about it? Why was this happening to him and his family? Why? He was confused. He was sad. He was afraid, but then he was angry. Angry that he couldn't do anything about it all. Angry that he was too weak to stop Itachi from what he had done. Angry that now he was alone.

After Itachi left, Sasuke's world started to fall apart. Everyone he loved was gone now, and he had one person to blame.

"I swear on my clan." He started as he stood up from the floor. "I will find you Itachi, and I will-"

 **"Do nothing.** " A female voice spoke to him. He looked around only to find that the sewer he had just woken up to not long ago had turned into a burnt forest, and a large, white fox was sitting in front of him. **"You will do nothing."**

Sasuke stumbled back and fell from the sight in front of him only to land on something soft and furry. He looked behind him to see that a large, white tail was what he had landed on. Sasuke looked back to the large fox and grew fearful when the large fox leaned its muzzle closer to him.

"St-stay b-back!" Sasuke yelled out as tears and blood fell down his face once again.

The large fox smiled to him, but not a sinister smile or one filled with malice to it. No. This was a kind and genuine smile that started to calm Sasuke down a bit. Another tail came towards Sasuke and wiped his face clean of the tears and blood.

 **"No more crying child."** She spoke in a soft tone that calmed Sasuke's nerves as he felt her soft tail on his face. **"From what I've seen of your memories, you have went through something truly horrifying no child should go though. Am I correct, child?"**

The fox removed its tail and the wound that Sasuke suffered was healed. There was a scar and his right eye was whited out because of the injury, but that mattered very little to this vixen. Sasuke looked away from her gaze and nodded slowly to her.

 **"Tell me, what is your name child?"** The vixen asked him only to receive a shiver in response from the boy. Sensing how he wasn't willing to trust her right away, the vixen smiled. **"Mine is Shizen."**

Shizen noticed that Sasuke perked up at that and turned to her slightly. He looked her in those large, red eyes and noticed the left one was blind much like his right. They held understanding and kindness that reminded Sasuke of his mother and how she would always have that same expression on her face whenever he was feeling down back then. Sasuke gave a weak smile and answered her.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Shizen smiled to him and felt the presence of the others coming fast towards them. She looked over to her left, drawing Sasuke's eyes to her gaze and saw two kids stopping just a little bit away from the two.

Naruto and Sakura heard a yell earlier and kicked in into high gear as best as they could to reach the voice. When they arrived, they were stunned to see a large room with a burnt up looking forest as its interior. The two were also stunned by seeing a giant fox holding a kid in its tail. Both of them were completely and utterly confused by what was going on and it showed on their faces.

Shizen smiled at the two and put Sasuke down on his own feet. **"Come children."** She started in a motherly tone, something all three hadn't heard either in a long time, at all or never will ever again.

Shizen turned to her right and started to walk on with the three following closely beside her. They stuck closely to her because of her kind demeanor and calming voice. Every step she took brought the burnt forest with them. It was surreal to look forward and see the sewer that they all were in yet feeling the the incinerated grass beneath their feet as they walked on.

As they walked on, Sasuke noticed the other two kids walking next to each other. He figured they were no older than he was, maybe even younger than him actually, he really couldn't tell.

Seeing that the raven haired boy was looking in their direction, Naruto smiled to him, that big toothed smile. Sasuke was taken aback for a second before smiling to him to. Sakura also smiled to him and waved.

"Hey there." Naruto started. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sakura. What's your name?" The blond was very straight forward with his question as he went right to the simplest of them.

Sasuke chuckled a bit at Naruto's bluntness and answered him. "Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you too Sasuke." Sakura spoke up as she smiled

The three started to converse in small talk all the while following Shizen. Said vixen was smiling herself at just how naturally the three started talking to one another. Maybe what her master said could become a reality. Maybe, just maybe.

It took some time, but soon enough the three children and the large fox made it to their destination. The three looked around in awe as they stood in a large room where the pipes from the sewer seemed to converge to and there were large metal bars on the far wall. The bars were a dark color and rusting around certain areas of it, while at its center was a large piece of white paper with the word 'seal' written on it. The three children didn't know what they were looking at as another large fox stepped out of the shadows and walked towards them all. While both Naruto and Sasuke backed away in response to seeing such a dark creature approaching them, Sakura moved toward it.

"Daku?" She asked as the dark fox stopped in front of her and kneeled its head down to her.

 **"Hey kid."** He started with a smirk to his face. **"Ya look better now than the last time I saw ya."**

"How are you here?" She asked him as he rose up and looked to the other two kids that started to walk over to them.

 **"I'm here because of him."** Daku answered while pointing his tail towards Naruto.

"Me?" Said blond started in a rather confused tone as he pointed to himself. "I don't know you though mister."

Daku chuckled as he turned around and began to walk forward. Shizen picked the three up with her tail and placed them on her back as she followed her companion. Sakura looked towards her friend and raised an eyebrow.

"What did Daku mean by that Naruto?" She asked him.

"I really don't know Sakura." He answered her as Shizen stood next to Daku in front of the cage.

Both large foxes bowed their heads to the cage and spoke in unison only one word.

 **"Master."**

The three kids were confused by what they had just heard and waited until they saw a pair of piercing red eyes staring back at them from the darkness of the cell. Loud thumps could be heard as the pair of eyes came closer until a shadowy visage was visible. Then, from behind the figure itself, nine orange/red tails became visible in the dim lighting and both Sasuke and Naruto paled. Sakura noticed this and was about to ask when the figure was clearly seen in the light. The large orange fox stood taller than both Daku and Shizen by at least several meters. Hie red eyes held both power and control within them that made the three children seem smaller than before under his hard gaze. His tails lowered as he took a breath and closed his eyes to breathe.

 **"It's good to see you both with me once more."** The larger fox spoke up as he opened his eyes and smiled softly to the two. **"And I see you both found suitable hosts for yourselves."**

Daku used his tail to lift Sakura and place her on his back as he rose his head. **"I have master Kurama."** He started as he moved his head to catch a glimpse of her shocked face. **"She's definitely different than the others I saw. A darkness within herself that I can easily relate to."** Daku turned around to face his master once more and bowed again.

 **"That's good to hear."** Kurama spoke up as he looked at Sakura and noticed she showed no fear towards him. He nodded his head. **"You are strong you one. Tell me, what is your name."**

"It's Sakura." She answered him without any hesitation in her voice.

Kurama chuckled a bit under his breath. **"It seems that you have a much darker past that you would rather face head on than forget. A perfect match for you Daku. Good work."** Daku bowed his head in thanks for the praise while Kurama looked towards Shizen. **"Tell me who your host is Shizen."**

Shizen nodded and used one of her tails to lift Naruto off of her and set him down on the watery floor much to his and Sasuke's protest. **"My host is someone who has suffered great loss master Kurama."** She started as she bowed her head down. **"He was lost, hurting, alone, and nearly consumed by the need to seek revenge. I had to safe him from that life master."**

Sasuke perked up and went wide eyed when he heard that from her. She spoke in a protective tone that rivaled anything his own mother ever told him. Sasuke realized that whatever Shizen did to save him from all of that, he had to thank her for at some point in time. Kurama smiled and nodded before looking the boy over and narrowing his eyes. He gave Sasuke a hard stare that frightened the young Uchiha at first, but then after what he had just seen and went through, he knew he could take it and stared back.

"Interesting." Kurama started. **"You picked a child that was the same as you were Shizen."** Sasuke went wide eyed as he saw her nod her head as she looked to him with a smile on her face.

 **"I saw too much of my old self in him right then and there."** She started. **"So I had to."**

Kurama nodded again as she turned towards him. **"So,"** he looked to the boy. **"what's your name child?"**

Sasuke took a deep breath and answered the fox. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Kurama went wide eyed before snarling, surprising everyone else. He looked to Sasuke with a vile hatred that made the boy shrink into Shizen's white fur. Kurama took a few breaths before calming down. **"Sorry kit."** He started in an apologetic tone. **"The last time I saw an Uchiha, he used me to destroy Konoha."** Naruto and Sasuke went wide eyed in surprise. **"So forgive me for not liking that name of yours, Sasuke."**

The boy nodded.

Naruto decided to chime in once an awkward silence started. "Um. Where does that leave me?" He pointed towards Daku. "He said that he was here was because of me. What does that mean?"

Kurama chuckled as he lowered himself down to be in front of Naruto. He used one of his mighty tails to lift the boy up. **"Because Naruto, I'm already sealed inside of you."** Naruto gasped as the realization of it all hit him. Everyone treated him like a demon because he was one. He had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him and that was what made him a monster. At least until he heard the next words from Kurama. **"You are my jailer Naruto, and my host. As long as you live, I shall always be here and vice versa."**

"But that still doesn't explain why Daku is here." Sakura started.

"Or why the rest of us are here, wherever here is." Sasuke spoke up as well.

 **"Simple."** Kurama spoke. "This is Naruto's mindscape. This is where I reside just like where both Daku and Shizen reside in both of your own mindscape's."

"So this is all inside my own head?" Naruto asked and received a nod from Kurama.

 **"You can change it just as they can change theirs, but right now that is not important right now."** Kurama started in a worried and rushed tone. **"From this moment on, the three of you will learn from the three of us to become the strongest beings in existence. You three must become stronger and must stay together, no matter what. Understood?"**

The three children looked to one another. This was a very strange day for them all, but something in them all just clicked. They liked being in each others company and they all did want to become stronger for their own reasons. Naruto's is to become the greatest Hokage ever and earn the respect and acknowledgement he desired from everyone in the village. Sasuke's was to find his brother not for revenge, but to know why he did what he did and just why did he look like that before attacking him. Sakura's was deeper than theirs, but one she knew she would have to share with them one day.

The three smiled and looked up to Kurama. "We understand." Naruto spoke up for them.

Kurama smiled. **"Good. Now then, it's important that none of you tell anyone else of myself, Shizen or Daku. It will raise far too many problems for you three."** They nodded to him. **"Good, good, good. Now then, when you three wake up, you will have to come up with something to tell the Hokage. Good luck to you three. We'll be waiting patiently."**

The three soon faded away from the mindscape and once they were fully gone, both Shizen and Daku started to follow suit. Kurama nodded towards them and they did the same, confident in what they were going to eventually do with them.

* * *

 **That was long to write, but fun nonetheless. Not really much to say aside from maybe there being a time skip in the next chapter, just not by much.**

 _ **Next time: Setsumei to Itazura**_

 _ **"I don't think this is a good Idea Naruto." Sakura spoke up since she was trying, and failing, to be the responsible one in this situation.**_

 _ **"Oh c'mon Sakura, this will be fun." Naruto explained to her.**_

 _ **"And it's not like we're hurting anybody." Sasuke added in as he placed his arm onto Naruto's shoulder.**_

 _ **Sakura sighed as she brushed her hair out of her face and smirked. "This is gonna be a bad idea."**_

 **Till next time, stay awesome and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	4. Setsumei to Itazura

**Chapter 4: Setsumei to Itazura**

* * *

The three awoke in the same park, dazed and confused, but all around fine nonetheless. They all sat up from the ground and looked at one another before realizing that they were all back in the park that Naruto and Sakura met up at earlier. Both the blond and the pink haired girl looked to the raven haired Uchiha and gasped a bit.

"What?" Sasuke started, slightly disturbed by their reactions to him.

"Your eye." Sakura started as she and Naruto scooted closer to him. "It's the same as before."

Sasuke noticed right then and there that he couldn't see out his right eye and that the blood no longer flowed, meaning that Shizen's healing really worked wonders. He really needed to thank her for this. Whatever he could do for her would hopefully be payment enough for him.

Naruto began to snicker a bit under his breath, getting the attention of the other two. "What's so funny Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

"Guess this makes Sasuke a straight up cyclops then." He began to burst out laughing when he saw Sasuke's face contort at the little jab to him and Sakura began to chuckle a bit as well.

Sasuke was upset at first, but then realized that well, Naruto was right. He began to chuckle a bit under his breath as well before all three burst out into laughter together. They didn't know why, but they just knew that moments like this would be shared for a long time now.

They're laughter was cut short when they felt that someone was coming their way. They turned to see the Hokage and a squad of Anbu following him approach the trio. Of course, when Naruto saw him, he waved with that big toothed grin of his on full display. Hiruzen wanted to smile at seeing his surrogate grandson's usual nature, but this was not the time. The Uchiha Massacre was still fresh in his mind, and what Itachi had done wasn't what was supposed to happen. He looked to Sasuke, the only surviving Uchiha, and saw his eye. He silently gasped towards himself at the damage done to the boy, but then noticed a lack of blood or a fresh wound, only a scar.

'Why would Itachi do this to his little brother?' Hiruzen thought to himself. He then saw the girl and raised a brow. 'Wait, this is the girl that was reported at the hospital by Hitomi Hyuuga. What's she doing here?'

"Hey Ji-ji!" Naruto yelled out as he continued to wave.

Hiruzen broke out of his stupor and waved for his Anbu to secure the perimeter and look for Itachi. They nodded and left quickly, leaving him with the three children. On one hand, he was happy to see them together and relatively unharmed, but on the other, he was afraid of what the council would say about this. He pushed those thoughts into the back of his head and instead went to make sure that they were alright, with just one though going through his mind.

 _'Tonight did not go according to plan at all.'_

* * *

 _ **[The next day]**_

Just as Hiruzen thought, last night really didn't go according to plan. The council was in a frenzy after word of the Uchiha Massacre. The Shinobi side called for the Uchiha's head for what he had done to his own family. The men and women who were ninja were one thing, but the children and innocent were another. Only Hiruzen knew the true purpose for Itachi killing the men, but he had no clue why he would go so far. The civilian side also wanted a retaliation as well against Itachi Uchiha, but their main focus was on the last of the clan. Sasuke was definitely one of the main topics of last nights meeting, especially when word got out of the Uchiha being in contact with the 'demon' of the village. The civilians wanted to house Sasuke within their own homes, most likely to get a portion of the Uchiha wealth, while the shinobi side opted to have Sasuke housed in an orphanage of sorts. Of course Danzo stirred his ugly, bandaged head into this and suggested that he take in the Uchiha. Hiruzen shot that and the civilian side down a s quickly as possible while considering what the shinobi suggested. Nothing was solid yet, but the old man had a few ideas with what to do with the lone Uchiha.

While the meeting was going on, the three children were conversing among themselves at the hospital. All three were in a room together despite just Sasuke and Sakura being treated. Naruto was fine for the most part, but did have to sneak in when no one would give him his friends room number. Sucks that Hitomi isn't working today.

The three were talking about random things that they all had in common while avoiding the subject of the night before. From what the doctors could tell, Sasuke's eye was a lost cause with no real way of healing it fully. The Uchiha didn't seem to mind, though many others did. Most likely for his bloodline. Sakura made sure to avoid that doctor from before and wound up getting the same room and doctor as Sasuke thanks to the Hokage. She just needed fluids and some food for the most part as most of her injuries had healed up.

They found that they had a lot more in common than just their new, demonic furry friends inside of them. Sasuke and Naruto found that they both actually like pulling pranks on others. Sakura and Sasuke actually like to cook. All three liked flowers and the different types of them as well. They even found a strange like/tolerance for tomatoes when Sasuke kept talking about them. The Anbu within the room found the conversation completely boring, but stayed and listened in regardless.

After a little while, the Hokage came in and was greeted by his surrogate grandson. Both Sasuke and Sakura also greeted the old man, though not in an over energetic way as Naruto had. He smiled as he saw the three got along perfectly. This just all reinforced his decision even more now.

Getting their attention with a subtle cough, the three looked to him and waited. "While I am glad that you three have gotten along wonderfully, the council wanted to have Sasuke placed into either an orphanage or within one of the civilian houses." The three immediately went wide eyed in alarm at hearing this. "But, in the end the decision goes to me since this was shinobi affair. Legally, everything is within my hands, not theirs."

"Ji-Ji," Naruto started with a tone of determination that reminded Hiruzen of how Naruto speaks of his dream. "If it's all up to you, then the three of should live together. That way we can watch each others backs and when we go into the academy, we can go together."

Hiruzen was actually surprised by this. He looked to the others and saw the same determination as he had in Naruto and it was actually pretty intimidating for a bunch of kids. While they weren't old enough yet to join the academy, the fact that they were already talking about it as if it was a guarantee that they would be ninja's together was nerve wracking to the old man.

Hiruzen smiled as he was about to come to a decision when he remembered something important. He turned to the pink haired girl that arrived in the village not that long ago. "I'm sorry, but I never got your name miss."

"I'm Sakura." She answered with a smile.

"From what I've gathered, you just showed up in the village with a series of injuries to you." He started as he saw the look of discomfort in her eyes as well as the concern on the boys face's. "I take it that is a touchy subject you'd rather not talk about?" She nodded to him, but kept her eyes on his the whole time. "Well, since that is the case, I'll add you to the citizenship of the village once I leave. You are now a member of this village in my book. Try and keep Naruto here out of trouble."

"WHOOHOO!" Naruto jumped for joy at this news, completely ignoring the last part the old man said.

Sasuke was also happy that the three would be living together. At this point in time, it was best to stay with the first friends he's had in his entire life.

Sakura was almost in tears at hearing this. Not only would she be living in the village as an actual villager, she would be with her friends as well. This was going to be great.

The three foxes in the children were happy to feel the joy coming off their hosts. Kurama felt Naruto's hyper activeness and it brightened up the sewer a bit, getting rid of the drab decor he was used to. Daku finally didn't have to sleep on a wet ground, as the water began to sink away into the ground. Shizen smiled when the burnt forest began to have some semblance of life return to it.

This was definitely the start of a legendary team in the old mans eyes.

* * *

 ** _[Five years later]_**

"I don't think this is a good idea Naruto." Sakura spoke up as she was trying, and failing, to be the responsible one the responsible one in this situation.

"Oh c'mon Sakura, this will be fun." Naruto explained to her.

"And it's not like we're hurting anybody." Sasuke added in as he placed his arm onto Naruto's shoulder.

Sakura sighed as she brushed her hair out of her face and smirked. "This is gonna be a bad idea."

"That's the spirit Sakura!" Naruto yelled out in excitement as his sister agreed with what they were about to do.

In five years, the three had changed drastically, both physically and mentally. Thanks to the training they received from their own kitsune demons, their skills had gotten sharper than before.

Naruto had gone from an obnoxiously loud and brash kid to a less brash and hyper active ten year old. His spiky blond hair was still a constant in his physical appearance, as are his bright blue eyes. The only things that changed for him physically was the fact that he had gotten very muscular in his time of training with Kurama. He now wore a black shirt with a yellow leaf swirl on the back that Sakura had stitched for him, a pair of orange cargo pants with black trimming along the ankles that traveled to his hips, regular sandals, and a pair of goggles on top of his head.

Sasuke hadn't changed into some emo brat like some thought he would've. Instead, he became a generous individual that put his friends, who he now called his brother and sister, and others over himself. His hair was still short, but he kept it fairly spiky, a jab from Naruto. He now wore a plain blue shirt with the Uchiha logo stitched on the back much like Naruto's shirt, black pants and also regular sandals. Sasuke also wore a black eye patch over his right eye that also had the leaf swirl on it too in the same color as the one on Naruto's shirt.

Sakura had changed drastically in those five years. She went from being a little shy and unsure of herself to one of the strongest kunoichi in their class. Kind, took no crap from anyone, and strong-willed, you can bet that many of the guys in the class wanted a piece of her. Right now, she kept her hair fairly long, reaching her mid back, wore a deep red shirt with a whited out sakura tree stitched on the back, plain sandals, and she had on white shorts that went to her knees.

Right now though, it was only a few hours before their class was about to start and the three were out about to pull yet another prank. Most people saw these three as mainly pranksters, with some blaming the 'demon' of infecting the last loyal Uchiha and a clanless girl into doing such devious acts. In all honesty though, both Sasuke and Sakura do have fun doing these pranks with Naruto regardless.

Today was the day that they would definitely try something bold though. Painting the aces of the hokage mountain. All Sasuke's idea actually.

It took them an hour or so without anyone noticing them, surprisingly. Maybe it was because it was so early in the morning and most people were either asleep or just waking up, but they managed to paint many random things on each Kage's head. Naruto, knowing already who his father was, decided to play a cruel joke on the ones that did know the truth. He wrote in big orange letters, 'Does this guy look familiar?' on the forth's head.

By the time everyone saw the mountain, the three were already in class, patiently awaiting the start of another day.

* * *

 **Gonna end this here. Short and sweet in my opinion. Them being int the academy won't be for long.**

 _ **Next time:** **Shiken to Shobatsu**_

 _ **"I really can't believe that it was this easy." Naruto spoke to the others as they walked through the forest.**_

 _ **"Well," Sakura started to him. "Hitomi did say that this was important."**_

 _ **Naruto sighed as he knew she was right. Sasuke nudged him with his elbow. "Come on bro, this won't be so bad. Just imagine it as an early mission for us once we become ninjas."**_

 _ **Naruto smirked at this and instantly knew that this might be a pretty good idea after all.**_

 **You guys are awesome, and as always.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
